


Plenty more fish in the sea

by clockworkangelwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkangelwings/pseuds/clockworkangelwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is worried he's turning into a fish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plenty more fish in the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys gals and non binary pals! Long time no sea...
> 
> Hope you like this short fluff :) More hopefully coming soon and poetry maybe too.

"Dean? Why do I look like a fish right now?" 

Looking up from his newspaper, the hunter raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Dean I'm serious, I don't really look like this do I?" A worried waver in his voice, moving his head side to side to make sure it wasn't spreading to his entire body. 

"Oh Cas, that's just a filter" the hunter said, relieved in some sense his boyfriend wasn't turning into a fish. It would defintiely take the age old 'fish top or bottom half' argument for mermaids to a whole new level. 

Putting the phone down, the Angel rested his hands atop his PJ pants intent on the hunter's reply. 

"A what?" 

"A snapchat filter. Here look, let me do it"  
Dean took the phone and applied the same filter to his face. "I think it's meant to be a sea King or something, like posideon or whatever. See, it's still me" moving side to side the filter just followed Dean's face. "No fish heads for this guy!" 

"Oh" Cas smiled relived, tentatively taking his phone back gracing Dean's hand. "That's...I was overreacting?" 

"No, just facial recognition software on something no-one over 30 understands" A sympathetic smile spread across the hunter's face. "But just for the record, I'd still love you. Even if you were a fish. Mermen are hot dude" winking at the Angel before kissing the adorable lips he loved so much.


End file.
